


Torturing Maya Brooks

by BrookeChiang



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dildos, Vibrators, Wooden Horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Sadistic Renegade Shepherd after Mass Effect 3 Citadel DLC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Torturing Maya Brooks

Private Westmoreland and Garrus Vakarian entered the SSV Normandy, escorting in their prisoner, ex-Cerberus operative Maya Brooks, and the mastermind behind the plot to replace Commander Shepherd with a clone.

Commander Jennifer Shepherd gestured to her subordinates. “Crewman Hadley, Crewman Goldstein, clear out Detention Block 3 in the brig, and bring the, uh… implements there!”

“Yes, Commander!”

“Garrus, Private, show our… guest to her new… home,” Jennifer smirked maliciously at the scowling Maya. “EDI, make sure all sensors and monitoring devices in that room are offline. I mean it!”

“Yes, Commander,” The ship AI acknowledged.

“What… are you planning?” Garrus’ eyes widened. “Actually, you know what? I don’t want to know.” Garrus was smart enough to catch some inkling of the renegade Commander’s sinister… hobbies, even if he’d never witnessed it directly himself.

Though, since the people who ended up on the wrong side of the Commander’s… dark games were usually people who deserved it though, Garrus wasn’t about to ask too many questions. He still remembered having glimpsed the aftermath of the Commander’s cruelty once- two crewmen carried out the catatonic figure of a Blue Suns Commander they’d captured- and kept in Detention Block 3 for three days. Even if the mercenary was an asswipe, Garrus felt a pang of pity for the poor sod. He wasn’t keen on seeing such a sight again. 

At the time, he’d wondered if it had been Cerberus’ corrupting influence on the Commander, but now, in retrospect, he was increasingly convinced that this had always been a part of Shepherd. Reading between the lines during their time fighting Sovereign and Saren, and the records of her service on Torfan and elsewhere… she always had a savage, sadistic streak. Her time with Cerberus just allowed it to fully blossom.

“Would… you mind taking her in, Private?” Garrus said to Private Westmoreland, as he stopped at the entrance. He didn’t even want a catch sight of the torture implements inside, sure that he wouldn’t be able to get them out of his mind if he did. He took a deep breath- perhaps doing some weapons calibrations would take his mind off these matters.

Jennifer Shepherd entered the soundproof Detention Block 3, but before she shut the door, she ordered, “Private Westmoreland, it’s your turn to stand guard this time. NO ONE is allowed in unless it’s an emergency. And THEN… well, you know the buzzer by the door.”

“Understood, Commander!” The Private saluted nervously, her voice squeaking slightly.

“Good,” Shepherd slammed the door shut and locked it. Then she turned to Maya Brooks, whose armor had been removed, her hands now chained and attached to a pulley above her head. Her feet were separated by a spreader bar, and both were chained to the floor. “Maya, Maya… did I ever tell you how much I hate people who trick me? Who betray me?”

“You can torture me all you want!” Maya spat with false bravado. “I won’t tell you anything! Not that I have any information anyway!”

Jennifer just chortled in amusement, sensing the terror the prisoner was trying so hard to cover up. “Oh, Maya. I don’t expect you to have any more intel of interest to me. That said, if you do manage to cough up something, I could… reduce your pain a little. No, no, this is for my… entertainment.” Shepherd drawled her words out, to see them take effect on her prisoner’s features.

Maya’s eyes widened, and her lips trembled, struggling to stay composed.

Shepherd took a cloth gag from the workbench, and walked over to Maya. As she forced the prisoner’s jaw open and tied the gag around her, she stated in an eerily nonchalant tone, “You know, Brooks, I know you have a high pain tolerance- but I’m curious to find out just how high. Of course, we might not start out with pain first, you know? There are other ways to break someone.” She then began to meticulously cut away at her clothing and undergarments until poor Maya was completely nude. Then she tied a rope around Maya’s waist.

Shepherd went back to the workbench and produced a pair of large dildos, with a wide girth and ribbed with all kinds of protrusions. “This though, will probably hurt. I mean, I plan on going in dry.”

“MMMMPHHHH!!!” Brooks cried out through the gag. “STTAAAPP! MMPHH!!”

“A bit too late for pleas, don’t you think,” Shepherd shrugged. “Your fate was sealed the moment you made me your enemy. I do not forgive easily.” She lined up the first dildo with Maya’s crotch and began to twist in a screwing motion, forcing it into the woman’s pussy, rubbing her dry vaginal walls raw as it went.

“MMMMPPPHHHH!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! GGGHHHHHH!!” Maya’s incoherent cries became more desperate, her body jerking and contorting in a futile attempt to relieve the pain, but Shepherd showed no mercy.

As soon as the dildo was plunged as deep as it could and still be easily retrievable, Shepherd tied it in place, and linked the rope to the one already around Maya’s waist. Then she turned to violently violating Maya’s ass, ramming the second dildo as far as it could reasonably go.

Once this was done, Shepherd circled back to the front to speak to Maya face to face. The prisoner was panting desperately, her face flushed with indignation, humiliation, and pain, tears streaking down her face.

“My, looks like this spy is cracking a lot easier than I expected,” Jennifer placed her hands on her hips. “But don’t worry- your ordeal will be just as long.” She reached down and pinched Maya’s brown clit, drawing a muffled scream from the helpless girl.

“You seem like you’ve probably experienced sex before, but maybe not a lot,” Shepherd mused. “That’s just a guess though, and it’s not like it matters anyways.” She procured a vibrator, and pushed it against Maya’s clit, causing the bound girl to flinch, and bound it in place as well.

Then she turned it on.

“Well, Maya, enjoy yourself,” Shepherd smirked, as the bound girl struggled and moaned through her gag, trying to escape the sensation. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”


End file.
